Valentine's Day (Kevin and Patrick from HBO's Looking)
by LeeAnnP
Summary: The boys celebrate Valentine's Day.


Valentine's Day almost a week ago...

Kevin's view of the day...

Waking up early Valentine's Day, I silently slipped out of bed without waking up Patrick. Many mornings I have enjoyed waking before my husband to just lay there and watch him sleep. I knew I was wearing what Patrick called my "Goofy ass" face. I couldn't help it. Why should I have to help it? This man is my husband, my best friend, the best thing that had EVER fucking happened in my life. My life had changed drastically the day I met Patrick and even though there were a few bumps in our road to each other and to where we are now, I wouldn't change a thing.

Carefully closing the bathroom door, I turned on the shower and stepped in. Not ten minutes later I is drying off and getting dressed. Opening thebathroom door and peeking out, I see Patrick has rolled to my side of the bed and is now cuddling my pillow. I have done the same when Patrick has gotten up before I have. Enjoying the warmth from my husbands body on the sheets not to mention the smell of his cologne or just his smell alone.

Tiptoeing out of the bedroom , I rubbed my hands together in anticipation of the day. I never really thought about Valentine's Day and all it meant before Patrick, now I had a few small surprises waiting at places all over San Francisco that holds special memories for us.

The first was in the basement at work where we had our first private conversation while playing a video game, strattling torpedoes. Who knew me just needing some quiet time and room to breathe would bring me to meet the man I was meant to be with ?

Once in the kitchen, I pulled all the fixings for an omlete out of the fridge. Wearing the apron Patrick loves me to wear and also loves to take off of me, I get to work.

I am so engrossed in what I'm doing that I don't know Patrick is in the kitchen until I hear him say...

Patrick's view of the day...

Slowly waking up, I can feel Kevin slowly get out of bed. I can always tell when he leaves or when he lays and just looks at me. Sometimes I feel self concious but I often do the same to him so I think "fair is fair" I guess. Laying there pretending to be asleep is not easy! Soon though he walks into the bathroom and slowly closes the door and then I hear the shower start. Rolling onto my back, I push my pillow under my head and stare at the ceiling, thinking about how great it has been with Kevin. I know we have had our tough times and bumps in the road but who doesn't? To bring two people to the same place, wanting to be solely and exclusively with each other always takes time, patience and some bit of negotiation.

Now that we have worked it all out and have been married almost a year, we have never been happier. OMG! Remembering what happened before we decided to elope makes me blush in embarassment. I was freaking out and had to ask for help. Not from the usual but from someone who loves us as much as all our friends do. Hearing the shower shut off, I quickly roll over to Kevin's side of the bed , pull his pillow into my face, and inhale that wonderful smell he has. Closing my eyes, I hear the door to the bathroom open and the heat from the shower and the smell of the cologne I bought Kevin for Christmas comes rolling out. Such an amazing smell. Kevin slowly walked out of the bedroom and I once again opened my eyes. As I lay here listening to the fridge opening and closing, things being put on the counter, pans onto the stove, a bowl and wisk also, I can just imagine how he looks, wearing my favorite apron and nothing else. I LOVE that apron..have I said that before? Well if I haven't I need to say it cause WOW. Alrighty, enough laying here daydreaming about the apron and Kevin's lack of clothing. As I get up and head to the shower I wonder just what the day will bring. I am so hoping Kevin loves the gift I got him. I know he has been wanting this for a while . I also got something for me but it also involves him.

After my shower, I wear only a towel into the kitchen. As I walk in I see a sad sight. I am so disappointed that when I open my mouth, what comes out is..

"Well crap!"

Whipping around I see Patrick standing there in only a towel. A teeny, tiny, barely there, barely covers any of his goodies, towel. The sad look on his face makes my heart stop.

"What? Patrick what's wrong?" Walking over to Patrick I pull him into my arms and look into his eyes.

Looking at Kevin I keep the sad look on my face, barely. I blink up at him from under my lashes and say...

"You have clothes on under my most favorite article clothing in the world! Now I feel under dressed. What am I supposed to do with this?" Tugging the towel free, I let it fall to the floor.

Smacking Patrick on his bare ass , I grab him by said ass and haul him closer to me. "Patrick Murray -Matheson! You had me scared to death! You, Sir , are a stinker and I can only think of one thing to do." Realeasing him I walk over to the counter and begin putting away all the stuff I was working on when he came into the kitchen. Having done that, I turn around and start unbuttoning my shirt, slipping it off my shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Next comes the button on my jeans, all the while leaving the apron in place.

Sitting on the couch, across the room from the greatest strip teases of all strip teases, Patrick leans back while he waits for Kevin to finish and come give him his punishment...

Several hours later, Patrick and Kevin are walking hand in hand down the street after having had a delicious meal at All Spice. The meal was great and very romantic. They have been all over town to places they went to throughout their relationship so far. Finding gifts from each of them for the other..chocolate, a bottle of wine, a soft scarf with their initials intertwined...which they will share and other small and meaningful gifts.

As they continue down the street, Patrick comes to an abrupt hault, causing Kevin to jerk backwards a bit.

"Are you ok Babe?"

"Yeah..look Kevin, isn't he adorable?"

Turning to look where Patrick is pointing, Kevin sees the most beautiful dog he has ever seen. It looks just like the one he has on his and Patrick's favorite sweater.

"He is gorgeous Patrick. Look how he is looking at us. Is he smiling? I think he's smiling Patrick!"

"Kevin I don't think dogs smile..do they?"

"Well HE is..let's go have a look shall we?" Kevin is pulling Patrick in the direction of the pet shop door.

"Kevin if we go in here you will want to take him home and look, right on his collar there is a red ribbon with the word "Taken" on it. Someone has already adopted him. I don't want you to be sad after you meet him."

"Patrick it'll be fine. I just want to pet him. There is no harm in that..right?" Trying to argue against Kevin and his "puppy dog" eyes is futile, so he allows Kevin to pull him in the shop and over to the dog they saw in the window.

Heading straight for the cage, Kevin misses the subtle smiles and nods between Patrick and the shop owner.

Kneeling down to the dogs level, Kevin begins to talk to him . "Who's the prettiest dog here huh? Shhh we don't want to make the other animals jealous but we know the truth." Sending the dog smooches and scratching him behind the ear, Kevin slowly falls in love.

After about 15 minutes Kevin sighs, scratches the dog once more then slowly stands. Looking down at him he says "I hope you found an amazing home. If we had seen you first you'd becoming home with us...right Babe?"

Kevin looks at Patrick and sees his smile and nod. Walking to Patrick he grabs his hand and says "Let's go home. I am tired. It's been a full and wonderful day." Smiling and nodding at the shop owner he turns to leave...only Patrick isn't moving. He is looking at Kevin with his big, beautiful , goofy, "I am so in love with you" smile.

"Patrick let's go."

"But Kevin we can't leave yet."

Looking at Patrick, then the shop owner who is over talking to the dog, then Patrick, Kevin asked "Why not? Come on, I don't want to see the owner come take that dog..it'll make me sad and you know I hate it when I bloody cry in public."

Once again trying to get his husband to move, Kevin is halted when the shop owner walks up to him, hands him the dog and says "Congratulations. he is a great dog. Very friendly and loves to cuddle." Having no choice but to grab the dog beofre he is dropped, Kevin turns to a now sniffling Patrick.

"What? Babe, I don't understand."

"You silly man..Happy Valentine's Day!"

Leaning over , Patrick gives his husband a not-so-small kiss then kisses the dogs head.

Smiling and kissing the dog's head, smiling his beautiful smile at Patrick, Kevin says "Really babe? He's ours?"

"That he is my man, that he is! Now let's go take Rocky home."

"Rocky? His name is Rocky? Really?"

"Ummm that is his name unless you want to.."

"NO! No I love it..it fits him, he fits us, YOU fit me."

Thanking the shop owner, after picking out a collar, leash, dog bed , toys etc, the boys head out of the store.

With Rocky leading the way, Kevin and Patrick walk back home with their new family member.

Once they are in their apartment, all things put away and Rocky snoring, yes he REALLY snores, Patrick and Kevin snuggle on the couch. Turning towards Kevin , Patrick asks "Why did we buy a dog bed? We both know he will be taking over our bed soon."

Smiling sheepishly, Kevin responds.."Well I was hoping you wouldn't have thought of that."

They both chuckle then become quiet. Soon Patrick looks at Kevin and says. "Remember that mole I had on my chest? The one I had checked out?"

"Yes I was going to ask how that went. Nothing wrong right? I mean they just removed it to be safe?"

"Well...it's like this..I didn't have it removed, since the doc said it looked fine."

"Well then what's with the bandage?"

"OK so I sorta did something and I hope you'll like it ."

Turning to face his husband fully, with one leg bent on the couch and the other foot resting on the floor, Kevin looks at Patrick and waits.

Fiddling with Kevin's fingers , as he is known to do when nervous, Patrick cleared his throat, looked at Kevin , then pulled his shirt up and over his head and tossed it on the floor. Still watching Kevin, Patrick pulled the bandage down and off and waited for Kevin's reaction.

Sitting and staring at his husband's beautiful chest, Kevin swallows, then looks into his eyes. "Oh my ...Patrick..Babe..it's..it's beautiful. When did you? How did you? Where did you? "

At a loss to finish even one full sentence, Kevin put his hand on the back of Patrick's head and pulled him in for an extremely hot and satisfying kiss.

After about 15 minutes they finally pull apart, they are both breathing heavy and their lips are swollen. Both of them are grinning at each other .

"So..I take it you like it then?" Patrick and Kevin both chuckle and Kevin responds.

"Oh Babe, as you can tell I more than like it...I fucking love it!"

Grinning at him Patrick then asks.."OK so um..would you be interested? I mean you don't have to just cause I did..."

Once again pulling his husband up tight to him, Kevin kissed him then pulled his forehead on Patrick's he said.. "I would fucking LOVE to have your name tattooed on my chest above my heart like you have mine. After all, that is where you are and always will be."

Snuggling down onto the couch, they pull the blanket up. Then turned on the radio. Playing on it is "Somebody Loves You" By Betty Who. A perfect song for the day and the lives of the two men.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Babe."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hun."

We will now leave Kevin, Patrick and Rocky to spend the rest of their Valentine's Day just the three of them.


End file.
